


Blood glowing red

by Lulukaw



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sylvain Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/pseuds/Lulukaw
Summary: "Fiery red eyes look up at him, reflecting the glowing stone of the Lance of Ruin, the only sources of light in the otherwise complete darkness of the place.A cruel laugh resonates as Miklan, kneeling, gets hold of the Lance and pulls it closer to his heart where Sylvain has been pointing it. The glow in his eyes gets darker, full of anger, despise and amusement."Facing Miklan in world painted in black and red, Sylvain is torn between his principles and his duty.Written for day 4 of Sylvain Week - Duty
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Miklan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sylvain Week 2020!





	Blood glowing red

Fiery red eyes look up at him, reflecting the glowing stone of the Lance of Ruin, the only sources of light in the otherwise complete darkness of the place.

A cruel laugh resonates as Miklan, kneeling, gets hold of the Lance and pulls it closer to his heart where Sylvain has been pointing it. The glow in his eyes gets darker, full of anger, despise and amusement.

"Come on weakling, do your job."

"It's over Miklan, my job is to get the relic back, surrender and I won't have to kill you."

A wide defiant smile spreads on his face at these words. When he speaks again, it isn’t Miklan’s voice that Sylvain hears, but his father’s.

“You have to Sylvain, it is your duty. Protect the honour of House Gautier and get rid of this illegitimate nuisance to our family!”

Sylvain can feel his heart pounding painfully in his chest, his breathing getting erratic, difficult and he has to hold the Lance so strong to stop his hands from shaking that his joints turn white. He tries to keep his composure, refusing to show any weakness be it his brother or father kneeling in front of him but the voice changes again. It is his own this time.

“What are you hesitating for? He’s been trying to kill you since you were born! It’s only repay!”

“I’m not like him…” Sylvain manages to mutter through gritted teeth.

“Come on,” it is Miklan’s voice again, as disdainful and mocking as ever. “I’m sure you've wished for this every time I made you suffer. Remember the well? You must have had plenty of time to think about it. Well here I am dear little brother! Now do it!”

“Shut up! I’m not like you!”

Sylvain tries to pull away but Miklan does not let go of the Lance, repeating the same words again and again.  _ Do it, do it.  _ The three voices merge into one as Sylvain forces his eyes shut.  _ Do it, do it Sylvain, do it! _

“I said shut up!!”

Silence. It is almost as unbearable as the voices shouting. Sylvain slowly opens his eyes again, breathless. The glowing red light is everywhere now. Covering the Lance, dripping from his shaking hands to the ground and already forming a large puddle at his feet, soaking his clothes. Miklan’s eyes are still looking at him, his smile is still wide and cruel but his face is empty. He coughs one last time, sending red droplets of light on Sylvain’s face before slowly collapsing at his feet.

Sylvain looks at the Lance of Ruin in his hands. He did it. He killed his brother. Like he had to. Bending over, he fights an urge to throw up. He can’t breathe anymore. As he struggles to stay conscious, the world around him becomes pitch black once again.

The roar of thunder forcefully pulls him out of his sleep. Sylvain opens his eyes, gasping for air. He feels as though he’s been holding his breath for hours. His body and sheets are drenched in sweat. He sits up straight in his bed, looking first at his hands then all around him. He is in his room. Nothing is covered in red light anymore. No hateful glowing eyes looking at him anymore. It is still dark but dawn is breaking. Sylvain gets up, holding his own arms tightly to bring them to stop shaking. It is raining heavily outside. The day promises to be just as dark and dreadful as his nightmare.

Sylvain takes a deep breath that does not do anything to help him before grabbing hold of his uniform. It is time to get ready to depart for Conand Tower.


End file.
